mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki
Hey there, and welcome back to MySims Wiki! The wiki all about MySims that ! Thanks for visiting us today at MySims Wiki! If you plan to contribute, please create a username and sign in each time you make an edit. An account will allow you to keep track of your contributions and create your own personal user page. Check out the template page to learn and use templates! Also, see the ' ' to find what you're looking for. To learn more about the Wiki, check out the About page, and if you need any help, try looking in the or try contacting one of the active admins. since December 2008 Contents ( ) MySims Wiki Poll Which Sim from Spookane do you like the most? Goth Boy Yuki Zombie Carl Grandma Ruthie May 18's poll winners: Lyndsay for the first poll and Chaz McFreely & Buddy for the second poll. To find out what the questions were, check out the MySims Wiki Polls page. What's new on MySims Wiki ;November 7, 2007 - MySims Wiki Born! :Sometime in November of 2008, Darkrudie's request for a MySims wiki turned into a reality and this wiki was created! Him and a few other users have joined together and are planning to make this wiki into a success. You too can help! Sign up today! ;March 10, 2009 :MySims Party came out on March 10, 2009. Buy it now! ;June 12, 2009 :MySims Racing came out on June 12, 2009. Come race with us! Helping Out! ; Are you ready to write a new article for MySims Wiki? Type the title of your new article in the white box below and begin writing! Please make sure the article you are writing does not already exist. If you're interested in seeing what articles are needed to be created, check out the . type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article If you're not sure what to add to a new created page, it's best to improve upon the existing articles so you can get an idea. Why not check any of the existing articles that need help? Click here to check out the Stubs. Featured Article Royal Wandoliers''' are those who've been granted power to move and build things with a scepter created by Marlon and given out by King Roland. A Wandolier is a glorified construction worker, but garners its name from the magical scepter (or wand) that they are given to perform their duties. They move things with the power of the wand, and create items, furniture, and house parts using a special Essence called Mana. To add more abilities and powers to build more items to the Wand, Wandoliers must collect Scrolls, a type of recipe that lets Wandoliers know what Essences to add to a Magical Bag. For more on the Royal Wandoliers, check out the full article.'' Featured Sim (Featured Sims Archive) '' DJ Candy "Supergroove" is the DJ and one of the main recurring characters of MySims. She is said to be the best DJ in the world, and known to make every party fun. She's also a genius of sound, and is often seen listening to the music playing in her headphones, which she is seen wearing all the time. To read more on DJ Candy, check out her article. '' Featured Location '' The Forest is a town location in MySims. It is a quiet and tranquil place with an Asian theme. It can be unlocked after reaching Star Level 2. You may find many essences only in the forest. To read more about the forest, click here. '' Featured Essence '' Puppies are cute essences found in the Desert. They are found underground by prospecting. They have paints with bones and dog faces. To read more about them, click here. '' Featured Media thumb|300px|left The trailer video for '''''MySims Racing Featured Game MySims Racing ''came out just recently on June 12, 2009! Check out it's article here! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse